callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
Trivia *On the Black Ops ''version of this map the player can find a radio that talks about the group going to the future because of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloading the teleporter. *On the ''Black Ops ''version of this map if the player stands in front of a perk machine that's spawning a message will appear saying "''You must turn on the power first!", even though there is no power on this map. *On the Black Ops version of this map, there is a radio in the storage hut which plays the audio of the start of the Verruckt trailer. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that allegedly hanged himself. When the player detach the body from the rope by using grenades and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. **It is confirmed that Peter's friend is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area. *In Kino der Toten's loading screen, a picture depicting Shi No Numa can be seen on the top right of the screen. *In the Comm Room one can see what looks like large radios. If a player stands by these large radios and shoots them, they may hear a very slow voice saying, "...please save us," and "God!" * This is the first Zombie map in which the soldiers' profiles are known. * When the Mystery Box is moved, it says above it look up to see the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. * If the player is on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if the player looks carefully they should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and the player's character will say something when the player shoots at it. This is a meteor containing Element 115 . * The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright. * There is a chance that crawling zombies can become faster than if they had legs. * Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; the player will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. *Sometimes the player will hear the voices of characters that are not there e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game. * In front of the Storage Room door, in the hole that has a fire, there is a small note saying "Die Glocke" (The Bell in German), refering to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * In the Storage Room, a player may hear what sounds like someone banging on a metal door. This is usually followed by a low whisper saying "Save my soul." *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, about three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if the player has reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. *In the comm room there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, in the starting room, there are loud speakers in the roof. *If the player touches the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different color. *On the 360 and PS3 version, the player can throw a grenade and glitch the hanging man to the floor, still attached to the rope. If the player touches him then, they seem to go prone without a weapon. Zombies will mass around the player but won't attack. With this glitch, it is possible to glitch to any wave the player would like, as zombies heads will explode after a period of time. *At 0:18 in the trailer some zombies with red glowing eyes instead of their yellow glowing eyes can be seen. *The iPhone version also has an easter egg. By opening all areas, the game will ask the player to search for a grave (marked Peter), and the knife will become a shovel. The player will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 after digging the grave. *In the Doctor's Quarters, on the ground near the Perk-a-Cola machine, there is a note reading "It could be used to power HAARP..." HAARP is a US Air Force program used to monitor Aurora Borealis and missile launches. It is suggested it is used to manipulate the weather, and this note suggests it could be powered by Element 115. *During the trailer in the beginning when Tank is firing the MG42, it makes the Type 100 sound. *On the floor of the Doctor`s Quarters their is an anatomy poster about the human skull, this poster is similar to the one in the main hut.Only the one in the main hut is about ripping arms from shoulders. *On PC, it is possible to see a metal plate with the words "The power will destroy us all" written on it. This is only seen by no-clipping. *On The iPhone App be careful when activating the zip-line because it will down the player if it hits them. *When someone purchases the Type 100 off the wall, it is possible to watch it appear and go into the wall on the other side. Also, once it stops, the player can still see a bit of the magazine poking out. *Outside the Comms Room, there is a note in the swamp, ripped in half and covered in blood. Visible words appear to be 'Send', 'Berlin','The', 'Waffe'. ''This is confirmed on the Ipod Touch app. This most probably means "''Send the WunderWaffe to Berlin". *This is the only zombie map that actually displays what each perk costs on the machine, where as on other maps it will say 10 cents on the machine. *This is the first map to have randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines. *On PC, sometimes when the player starts the map using the devmap code, it will give the player the message,"Found_a_step_trig." *On the Black Ops version of this map, the Gewehr 43 makes a noticeably different sound; it is more 'boomy' and less 'pingy'. *In the Black Ops version of the map, the player can hear the voices in Richtofen's head while playing as him. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Trivia